Hot Springs Hot Enounter! Revisited!
by JanieHart
Summary: Tsuzuki and hisoka go to the hot springs! But waht will await them there? rewritten


Hart: Konbanwa! I am back!! I'm sorry for my sucky job from before. :( So, after listening to some good advice, I, have deciede to Rewrite this fic! Hai! Back before Ari-chan had way too big of a part. So this time she is only a worker at the Hot Springs. Don't blink. People say to get rid of her, but I love her so much, so I'm keeping her!! :P 

WARNING: I skip to the yoai right away. PWP? DON"T READ IF YOU DON"T LIKE YOAI!!! 

Hisoka: You ruined your own the story. 

Hart: "Urusei" to you too. :P Okay, fellow readers, Today I bring 2 you, two bishonen and their adventures through the world of watersports! ::laugh:: No, not really.... or is it??! 

Hisoka: I can never understand waht you're talking about, girl. 

Hart: I am a girl, BOY! Kiddo!! Soka-chan! 

Hisoka: Dooooon't call me that!!! Tsuzuki! 

Tsuzuki: Yello? Don't be mean to Soka-chan---!! 

Hisoka: BAKA. Don't call me that either!! 

Ari-chan: Aww, but I think Soka-can is a kawaii! Hisoka: ::blush:: ...... well..... 

Tuszuki: Soka-chan! 

Hart: SOKA-CHAN!!! 

Ari-chan: Sooooka-chaaaaan!!!!! 

Hisoka: URUSEI!!!! ::hits them very hard:: 

Tsuzuki: So MEAN! I don't love you, Soka-chan!!! ::cries, runs awau:: 

Hart: See what you Did?!?!? Anyway, gomen about that, but back to the fic now kay kay! Please C+C! 

The Hot Springs Hot Encounter! Revisited! By Janie Hart 

Tsuzuki was looking for his partner at the Hot Springs. There were pools of clear warm water everywhere, in the middle of a big forest up the mountain. It was near an old vocano that was dormant, but the water was still heated from the underground engery still waiting to erupt. 

The purple-eyed Guardian of Death looked and looked for Hisoka, who was his partner, all over the place. He finally found him in a lone spring all by himself, near the back. Hisoka's neck was stretched as he had leaned back on a stone and resting his head. Tsuzuki thought about touching that smooth almost china white skin. 

"May I join you, Hisoka?" called Tsuzuki as he began untying his robe. 

"Stupid! Get your own bath!!" He huffed. He jerked up, glaring with emerald-faceted eyes at his partner. 

"But I want to take a bath with yoouu." Tsuzuki whined. "What if there are creepy perverts in the other springs??" 

"your the only pervert around here. Get out!!!" He darted a hand over to the pile of clothing probably hoping to reach a towel. 

"Uwah, don't be shy, Hisoka-kun! We're both men." (although Hi-kun's still a teen physically) "And I can scrub your back this time!" And with that Tsuzuki slipped his midnight-blue yukata off, so blue it was nearly indigo and with silver threaded into it like dragon scales, and he was... beautiful. 

Hisoka froze, staring at the body on the other side of the circular pool. He didn't move for the whole minute it took Tsuzuki to slash into the hot water and paddle his way over to him. The water was not too deep but Hisoka's feet barely touched bottom in some places, but Tsuzuki could and swam because he wanted to. 

"Yokatta! This feels so GOOD!!!" Tsuzuki cried, diving under the surface, only to pop up ten seconds later exactly in front of Hisoka. "You look hot, Hisoka." 

"E-excuse me?!?!" He tried to back up but only came back-to-back with the boulder he had leaned on. 

"Your face is all red! Are you all right? Maybe your too warm?" 

"Iie, I'm fine..." His breath was becoming uneven. The back of Tsuzuki's palm rose out of the water and pressed against Hisoka's cheek. 

Before he knew it and before long they were kissing, deeply and fully their hot lips touched. It was so sweet. his partner gently pessed him against the boulder. Hisoka was nervous and surprsied and was unsure of what to do and only tried following Tsuzuki's lead. 

"Is this ok?" He asked, senseing the uneasiness. Hisoka nodded. "I won't hurt you." 

"I know, baka," Hisoka growled. Tsuzuki grinned puppily at the fierce answer, moving back in to kiss; their naked bodies rubbing against the other. Hisoka hear himself moan 'Oooooohhhnn' when the taller Guardian touched a REALLY sensitive spot. His partner playfully nudged him again to make him gasp out loud. 

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki wanted to make sure. 

"positive!" 

*-~- 

They speant all afternoon in the hot springs, finally getting out when their fingers got all wrinkly. When they returned to their room, Ari-chan the maid was putting new towels in their bathroom. 

"I take it you enjoyed the Springs?" She asked, giggling at their flushed faces. "Boy, you two were gone long.' 

"Uuh, the springs were great!" Tsuzuki nodded. "But now I'm hungry, is there anything to eat!?" He bumped into Hisoka, and Hisoka gave him a very dirty look. 

"Room service, coming right up!" Ari-chan saluted and skipped out to get them food. 

"Baka." Hisoka muttered. But today was a VERY good start to a nice vacation. 

TO BE CONTINUTED

*-~- 

Hart: Hahaha! I lied, I got no the guts to write a full lemon scene. (Gomen gomen!) Some smut, but nothing relly graphic, ne? How about you, Hisoka-kun!!! What did you think?? 

Hisoka: it was better than the first one. 

Ari-chan: Because Hi-chan got laid~! 

Hisoka: Shut up! ::RED:: 

Tsuzuki: ::smooch!:: 


End file.
